Thousand Sons
| image = | Warcry = All is Dust | Founding = First Founding | Number = 9 | Successors of = None | Successor Chapters = None known | Primarch = Magnus the Red | Homeworld = Prospero | Alligiance = Chaos Tzeentch | Colours = Blue and Gold }} The Thousand Sons are one of the Legions of Chaos Space Marines. The main feature that distinguishes them from other legions is the number of psykers mutations inside their Legion. They prefer to use Sorcerers and guile in combat, relying on their abilities and knowledge. The Legions' Primarch is Magnus the Red a red haired giant cylops with one single eye sunk deep into his forehead. Magnus was perhaps the most mutated of the Primarchs and was gifted with great Psychic power, perhaps the greatest in all the unknown universe under the Emperor himself. The Great Crusade In the Great Crusade they would use Sorcerers, their powers and leave whole populations thrall to their will instead of a frontal assault. This inflicted the ire of Leman Russ who saw anything less then a frontal assault as dishonorable. While fighting in the Great Crusade the Thousand Sons would gather the sacred texts and forbidden research of a few thousand worlds and compile them into the Book of Magnus. The Council of Nikaea After much debate in the Imperium over the use of psykers the Emperor called the Council of Nikaea to deal with the issue once and for all. At the fore front of the Council sat Magnus who argued very passionately for his cause. *Note: Due to the recent Art books written by Alan Merrit some of the back story here is under debate and not known to be offical. What ever the case, the edicts of Nikaea left with Magnus and the Thousand Sons banned from practicing 'Sorcery'. Warning the Emperor The Thousand Sons did attempt to outwardly cease the use of darker powers, however Magnus retired to his personal sanctum and began to search for a solution in secret. Some time later there while opening his massive eye to the warp he gained a vision. The events at Istvaan enfolded in front of him and the betrayal of Horus clear and concise. Only one thing was left out, his own purpose in the coming events. Knowing that he had been banned from Sorcery, Magnus realized that he needed to get the information he had to the Emperor in the fastest way how. He believed the ends justified the means and began calling forth a powerful spell. He projected himself into the mind of the Emperor breaking even the psychic wards on holy Terra itself with his power. There he unveiled his stolen warp information unto the Emperor. The Emperor in turn did not believe the fall of his greatest son, and in fury broke contact slamming Magnus out of his mind. He then turned to Leman Russ at his side who could barely contain his rage. The Emperor knew he could count on Russ to enact his next order implicitly. To destroy the Thousand Sons. The Emperor said "Let the wolves on them." The Fall of Prospero The Space Wolves attack on the Thousand Sons' homeworld Prospero came as a complete surprise. Their defenses were left mostly unmanned, because the Thousand Sons were not expecting an attack by their Astartes brethren. The Space Wolves began slaughtering and burning everything in sight. Eventually Magnus took to the field of battle where he was met by Leman Russ. This clash of titans went on for some time, with Magnus shattering Leman's breastplate sending shards of his armour into one of his hearts. Then as Magnus drew back his arm for another crushing blow, Leman clung onto his arm and when lifted high enough kicked out and hit Magnus in his single eye. Blinded Magnus fell to his knees, and Leman picked up the cyclopean giant and broke his back. Before Leman could deliver a killing blow, Tzeentch came to Magnus and offered to save him, his legion and all his collected works. Looking about and seeing his city and libraries in flame he accepted and Tzeentch's response was immediate. The City of Light, all it's libraries and the Thousnad Sons faded away, Magnus himself sunk into the ground. After this betrayal by the Emperor and the Space Wolves, the Thousand Sons swore loyalty to Tzeench, Chaos God of Change. Led by Magnus the Red, this legion joined up with the rebelling forces of Horus and they unleashed their sorcery upon their former battle brothers at the battle of Terra. They were gifted the Planet of the Sorcerers by their patron Tzeentch and they began life anew for the next several thousand years, given unnatural life by the Eye of Terror and their patron. Magnus' Vengence on the Space Wolves Revenge against the Space Wolves finally came in M32. Even though most of those that had originally fought against them had died and passed on. The Thousand Sons began raiding worlds around Fenris, attempting to bait Great Wolf Harek Ironhelm away from Fenris who wanted nothing more then to bring the Thousand Sons to battle. Magnus even taunted him in his dreams, showing Harek the smoldering remains of conquered cities which Magnus was walking through. Eventually Harek found what he believed to be the Thousand Sons’ secret base on Gangava and launched a full scale attack against it. This opened the Thousand Sons to in turn assault Fenris itself. For forty days and nights the Thousand Sons assaulted the Fang Citadel, who were forced to awaken Bjorn the Fell Handed, now a dreadnought. The remaining troops retreated deep into the Fang, while sending scouts out to escape and inform Harek. Harek shammed, returned to Fenris and brought battle to Magnus. Magnus was too powerful for Harek however and slew him on the slopes of the Fang but not before taking a wound himself. With the now furious space wolf fleets returned the Thousand Sons withdrew. The Rubric of Ahriman Some time later the forces began to suffer severely from mutations from their time spent in the Eye of Terror and their patron who was the very master of change, 'gifts' from the chaos they now served. Several of the brethren were mutating out of control into mindless spawn. All their efforts were being wasted. They were loosing the one thing they had left: their humanity. The Chief Librarian of the Thousand Sons, Ahriman, devised a way to prevent further mutation, a powerful spell known as the Rubric of Ahriman. However the rest of the Sorcerer Librarians of the Thousand Sons did not agree or see eye to eye on the matter. It was only as Magnus was finally elevated to the status of Daemon Prince that the Sorcerers banded together to create a Cabal. They agreed to cooperate and unleash the Rubric. The following cataclysm unleashed lightning strikes that hit each and every Thousand Son. Those that had little or no power were disintegrated, their bodies turning to ash in their armor. Those that had some power were greatly augmented becoming the most powerful sorcerers in the Galaxy. *Note: This is contested by the most recent Eldar codex (4th Ed), which states the Eldar or more powerful psykers in the Galaxy, compared to older versions of the Chaos codices which states its the Sorcerers of the Thousand Sons. Whether this is just part of the difference between Sorcery and Psyker powers. The Cabal of Ahriman Magnus was about to destroy Ahriman and his Cabal, but just as he was about to strike the Cabal was saved by Tzeentch who revealed: "You destroy my pawns to easily." Ahriman's Cabal were instead exiled from the Planet of Sorcery for his action by the Legion's Primarch, the now Daemon Prince Magnus the Red. Magnus cursed by Ahriman to 'wander the galaxy in search of the true meaning of Chaos'. Instead Ahirman now seeks out magical artifacts and talented psykers; their threat is so great that the Inquisition will sooner destroy a precious artifact than allow it to fall into Ahriman's hands. Despite attempts to the contrary Ahirman has rather successfully wandered the Galaxy gathering up promising cult members, artifacts on thousands of worlds for the last several Millenia. Ahriman's Current dealings Ahriman now is seeking entry into the Black Library and during Abaddon's 13th Black Crusade was able to gain access to the Webway using the captured Inquisitor Czevak and a long forgotten webway portal on Etiamnum III . It is rumored that if he obtains the Black Library, he could use the information inside to become a new and powerful Chaos God. However despite summoning 'Leviathan', a giant flying Warp Beast more massive than any battleship and wreathed in flame, a cyclopean daemonic monstrosity with Screamers that follow in it's wake, disrupting not only the Warp but the Webway as well, and Ahriman causing horrendous casualties on both sides of the conflict, he was ejected from the Webway his goal unattained, Inquistor Czevak captured by harlequins and believed held in the webway, the webway Gate he used was sealed, never to be opened again. The final results of the Campaign state that his 'star is on the rise' with Magnus once again, mostly due to the great chaos caused by his battles in the Webway, prowess in capturing Inquistor Czevak, and ability to come close to entering the Black Library. Ahirman himself believes to this day that Chaos can be controlled and used with Cabalist strength and a powerful mind. While often portrayed as the 'Hero' of Tzeentch, he instead believes he is searching out his own goals, despite being just a pawn. He does not openly recognize Tzeentch as his Master though quite easily manipulated by Tzeentch to the Chaos Entities own means. Quote: "And what are the achievements of your fragile Imperium? It is a corpse rotting slowly from within while maggots writhe in its belly. It was built with the toil of heroes and giants, and now it is inhabited by frightened weaklings to whom the glories of those times are half-forgotten legends. I have forgotten nothing, and my wisdom has expanded far beyond mere mortal frailties." -Ahirman of the Thousand Sons. Thousand Son's Colors and Information The Thousand Sons' pre-heresy color scheme was red, in recognition of their primarch Magnus The Red. The symbol that Thousand Sons marines bear upon their shoulder pads is the Wikipedia:Ouroboros, but used to be a red 'M', for Magnus. 'M' is also the roman numeral for one thousand, and this is what they draw their chapter name from. This does not mean however that after the Original thousand marines were created as sons of Magnus, that others were not made during the concourse of the Great Crusade. Often Legions were comprised of ten thousand standing marines. Their colors later became Royal Blue with Gold trim after changed by Tzeentch and many Thousand Sons marines began wearing ornate crests on their helmets similar to the Burial mask of Tutankhamen. Perhaps this is a sign of those effected by the Rubric. Battlecry: a Ghostly whisper, "All is Dust" References *Codex: Chaos Space Marines 2nd Ed *WD266: Index Astartes, Thousand Sons, p.62-69 *Codex: Space Wolves 2nd Ed, Magnus' Assault on Fenris. *Eye of Terror: Final Newsletter 2001 Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions